La Leyenda De Halloween
by R-Karolyna
Summary: Este OS participa en el IV Pre-Desafío de Halloween: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido? De DZ del GE. [DDR] SCC pertenece al Grupo CLAMP. [AU][OoC][Resumen]Él por querer conquistar a una chica se vio envuelto en una inesperada broma.[La imagen, no es de mí propiedad]


**La Leyenda De Halloween.**

* * *

Es la hora del receso en la preparatoria Seijo. Y como es costumbre cada alumno se encuentra reunido con su grupo de amigos, al igual que nosotros.

Mis dos mejores amigo, por no decir únicos amigos, y yo nos encontramos en uno de los jardines de la preparatoria. Ellos como de costumbre, están hablando sus asuntos de vagos, por mi parte prefería pensar.

Uno de mis amigos es de carácter frío y siempre actúa de moderador, él tiene sus cabellos platinados y ojos azules. Por otro lado, mi otro amigo es de cabellos castaños, ojos ámbar y gusta de molestar, aunque luego no se aguante.

Yue y Shaoran. Son los respectivos nombres de mis amigos. Ellos en lo particular son buenos y son chicos en los que se puede confiar, aunque en ocasiones como está, llegan a poner a uno con los nervios de punta.

Sé que ellos no tienen la culpa de que en estos momentos, quiera estrellar sus cabezas para que guarden silencio.

No. Por supuesto que ellos no tienen la culpa de que ahora quiera paz y tranquilidad para pensar en el terrible incidente que ocurrió está mañana y que es el culpable de que no me caliente ni el sol.

«Sí quieres que salga contigo, tendrás que hacer otra cosa más creativa, que ésta simple declaración».

Esa cruel y temible frase se encargó de exterminar al buen galán que solía ser y me dejó en un estado que da lástima de tan sólo mirarme.

¿El culpable de éste estado? Es una chica.

Tomoyo Daidouji es el nombre de la culpable intelectual de cometer tremendo crimen en contra de mi récord de nunca ser rechazado.

Ella es una chica que ante mis ojos azules resulta ser la más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra, por ser elegante, linda, inteligente y audaz. En otras palabras es todo un amor.

Mi gran amor resultó ser tan audaz, que se valió de los sentimientos que tenía para ella y los aplastó completamente, diciendo de forma elegante que no fui bueno declarándole mis sentimientos.

Desdé que sucedió esa crucial situación que seguro traerá algún futuro trauma, han pasado tres horas. ¡Tres largas horas! En las que he estado mirando a la nada e ignorando todo lo que está alrededor.

—¿Sabían qué existe una leyenda de Halloween?—mire aterrado a quien hizo esa pregunta que me sacó de mis pensamientos.

_¡¿Que le pasaba, para asustarme?¡_

Fue el pensamiento que atravesó por mi cabeza al descubrir que era Takashi Yamasaki, quien me dio el susto.

—No, Yamasaki—hablo Yue, ante el silencio por parte de Shaoran y mío.

—Dice la leyenda que en la antigüedad existió una pareja de enamorados...—decía Yamasaki, mientras nos pasaba una hoja donde se encontraban los enamorados— pero al ser de diferentes especies, su amor fue imposible.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Halloween?—interrumpió Shaoran el relato.

Esa famosa leyenda, no me interesaba prestarle mucha atención, ya qué Yamasaki, resulta no ser un chico de fiar porque siempre anda contando historias que son mentira y que sólo un ingenuo como Shaoran se creé. Claro, que eso fue hasta que dijo leyenda de amor imposible y la curiosidad me gano.

—A eso voy—dijo Yamasaki, logrado que Shaoran murmurara por lo bajo—. Como su amor no fue posible, sé dice que ambos pactaron bajo la luna de Halloween que cualquier ser que se disfrazará de ellos, podría estar con su persona amada.

—¡No me digas!—exclamó Yue sarcástico por la dichosa leyenda. Shaoran río.

—La leyenda es verdad y se cumplirá si se disfrazan de alguno de ellos bajo la luna de Halloween, o sea esta noche.—sentenció el chico leyenda, antes de alejarse de nuestro grupo.

Luego de la intromisión de Takashi Yamasaki, los tres permanecimos en absoluto silencio. Un silencio que fue roto por mi curiosidad.

—¿Que me dicen de la dichosa leyenda?—pregunte desinteresado, lo que logró que una mirada azul y otra ámbar me observaran incrédulos.

—¡Piensas creerle al mentiroso!—mencionó Shaoran, exagerando en drama.

—Shao, tú no eres quien para espantarse—regañó Yue, provocando que un leve sonrojo cubriera las mejillas del castaño—. Y tú—me señaló—, no le creas, sólo porque te han rechazaron.

Cuándo Yue quiere se cruel, le es bastante bien.

—Sé que puede ser mentira—declaré sincero—, pero es lo único que se me ocurre para que Tomoyo me crea.

—Eriol estás exagerando— Me regaño Yue.

—¡Bah! Yue—anunció mi otro supuesto amigo, ante mi sufrimiento—, ya sabes como es de exagerado.

—¡No soy exagerado, Shaoran!—sentencie firme— Lo qué pasa es que ella en verdad me gusta.

Ante mi respuesta, el apoyo moral que me brindan salió a flote, ya que los dos sinvergüenzas empezaron a reír por aceptar mis sentimientos.

_Típico de ellos._

—A otro perro con ese hueso, Eriol—afirmó Shaoran, cuándo se calmó un poco, por su parte Yue continuaba riéndose.

—Esta vez, es en serio Shaoran.—acepté sin una pizca de broma.

Él suspiró.

—Tiene razón Shaoran—intervino Yue, más calmado—. Esta vez es en serio, porque la rara esa, es igual de raro que éste.—término de decir Yue, señalándome.

—¡Oh claro!, los raros se atraen—exclamo Shaoran de manera sobreactuada, mientras se acercaba para quedar junto a mi.

Por ese comentario, puse a trabajar mi cerebro lo mas rápido que podía para hacerlo guardar silencio.

Y la idea surgió:

—Tan siquiera no me rechazaron por otro chico más...—guarde silencio, buscando la palabra correcta— Dulce.

Al instante del comentario mordaz que hice, sentí como Shaoran se tensaba, porque a él la habían hecho lo mismo. Sabía que era injusto burlarme de él, pero él solo se lo había buscado.

—Halla tú si quieres humillarte en cumplir esa leyenda—señalo Yue, levantándose de su puesto.

—Suerte con eso—secundó despreocupado Shaoran, levantándose también de su puesto.

—Nada más que no se te olvide, que sí sabes contar no cuentes con nosotros.

Anunciaron al unísono mis supuestos amigos, antes de irse por su lado, dejandome con una nuevo plan de conquista entre manos.

* * *

Son aproximadamente las nueve de la noche, y yo ando en las calles del pequeño pueblo de Tomoeda con un tonto disfraz.

Para colmó los niños que se han disfrazado para salir a pedir sus golosinas, me miran raro por mi disfraz, y sus padres. Bueno, ellos murmuran cosas cómo:

«Pobrecito, seguro perdió una apuesta»

«Ya está grande, para salir a pedir sus dulces»

Es humillante, pero todo sea por el amor de mi vida.

—Oye genio, ¿Falta mucho para llegar a casa de Daidouji?—pregunta uno de mis amigos. Los cuales no tengo idea de a que vinieron.

—Es allá—les dije señanlando la casa de mi futura novia—. Si se iban a quejar ¿a que vinieron?—les pregunté, ya que me sorprendía que éste par decidiera venir luego de su «sí sabes contar, no cuentes con nosotros».

—Venimos porque te damos apoyo moral.—señalaron los dos de forma inocente.

_¡Ja! Como si les creyera._

—Además, sino hubiéramos venido, no te abríamos visto disfrazado de **bruja**—apunto Yue, soltando una carcajada—. Y no tendríamos ésta comprometedora foto—término de decir, enseñando una foto que había tomado con su celular. Decir que quería llorar cuándo me enseñaron esa foto, es poco.

—¿Por qué sí había un **centauro** en la foto de Yamazaki, no te disfrazaste de eso?—cuestionó Shaoran en tono de ya sabíamos que le tirabas al bando contrario.

—Para la parte trasera del centauro necesitaba otro chico—aclaré—, y como mis amigos dijeron que no contará con ellos, no quedó más remedio que disfrazarme de bruja.

Les aclaré para ver sí los hacía sentirse culpables, pero nada.

_¡Ese par, pareció no importarle que los acusará!_

—Mejor callate y toca el timbre—antes de hacer dicha orden, les dirigí una mirada asesina para demostrar que mi paciencia estaba por llegar a su fin.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, toqué el timbre y esperamos a que alguien de la casa de Tomoyo abriera la puerta.

El lapso de espera fue corto. Lo que no ayudó a prepararme mentalmente para el recibimiento que tendría en la mansión Daidouji.

En cuánto abrieron la puerta, me dio la impresión de que la chica que abrió quería burlarse de Eriol alías «la bruja».

—¿Se encuentra Tomoyo?—pregunte temeroso, al ver que mis amigos parecían que sólo habían ido de adorno.

La chica que parecía rondar entre los veinticinco años, sólo asintió y se fue a buscar a Tomoyo, lo que indicaba que sí se quería reír.

—Buena suerte semental—ánimo Yue, en cuánto la chica esa se fue.

—¡Vamos brujita, tú puedes!—fueron las palabras de ánimo de Shaoran.

Por cortesía me tuve que tragar la mala palabra que en ese momento quería decirles a mis amigos, ya en ese momento una linda Tomoyo salió a recibirme.

—¡¿Por qué estas vestido de chica?!—preguntó Tomoyo cuándo me vio y podía jurar que parecía espantada.

—Soy bruja, que es muy diferente a una simple chica—empecé—. Y estoy siendo más creativo al declarar mi amor.

—¿Vestido de bruja?—cuestionó curiosa Tomoyo.

—Si—susurré.

Tomoyo sonrió y se dirigió hacía donde se encontraban mis amigos.

_¿Que tramaban?_

—Chicos, tenían razón y el gran galán Eriol—me señalaron—, creyó la leyenda de Halloween.

_¡¿Qué habían dicho?!_

—Ya ves, lo que hace el amor.—anuncio Yue sonriendo.

—Lo hemos perdido.—añadió Shaoran en modo fúnebre.

—Todo indica que soy toda una bruja, al cumplirse mi predicción—celebro Tomoyo, ante mi cara de estupefacción—. En la cuál dije qué lograría atrapar a Eriol.

Termino de decir mi chica especial. Para luego junto con mis amigo empezar a reírse, porque yo caí en una mentira bien planeada.

Suspire con pesar. Ya que tenían razón, al decir que la audaz bruja Tomoyo Daidouji logró atrapar en sus redes al gran Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Ni modo. Por incrédulo tendré que soportar todo un año de burlas por la dichosa fotografía que mis amiguitos poseían en su poder. Pero qué ni crean que Eriol se quedará cruzado de brazos ante la leyenda de Halloween, ya que el año que viene tendrán mi venganza mis dos mejores amigos, por haberse unido a ésta broma.

**Fin.**


End file.
